


Taang Week 2020

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dunebabies, F/M, Fluff, Futuristic, Mostly Fluff, Soft Toph, Taang - Freeform, Taang Week 2020, Taang prompts, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: A collection of prompts for Taang
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Um there was a Taang week back in September and nobody TOLD ME?! Rude. Pls ignore it took me over a month to even realize. I'm new to this OTP okay. Anyways all aboard the Taang Train!

_Tradition_

A/N: Okay sorry this made me cry so. Yeah. Sad.

Aang took a deep breath. He had all he needed.

Slowly, he opened the door. It took him a moment to compose himself and step inside. He looked around at the engravings sadly.

His people rested here.

Setting the incense on the ground, he lit it with a small flame. The wind chimes were set up on the spoke that still stood so many years later. He folded himself down and closed his eyes in respect.

Aang blinked the tears away from his eyes. The familiar grief settled on his shoulders- and on his heart- as he spoke, "I'm sure you all know why I'm here. I'm sure you've been watching over me all this time."

He swallowed roughly as he felt the whisper of wind on his back. "This is the only thing I could think of, to come to a graveyard. To honor our traditions."

"Great spirits, old friends... _Gyatso_." He choked. "...I've come to ask for your blessing."

The wind chimes clashed in the sudden gust of wind, and Aang laughed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Let me finish!"

Once the melody dies down, Aang continues. "Her name is Toph, she's the greatest earth bender in the world. She taught me earth bending. She taught me to face my problems head on, to be firm in my convictions, to be strong. I know it's unusual for us nomads to marry, especially out of our culture. But you always told me you love who you love." Aang smiled softly.

"And I do love her. A lot." Aang rubbed the back of his head shyly. "She's _amazing_. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to share our culture with her. And heck, maybe one day we'll have an air bending kid to share your legacy with, I dunno."

He could feel a breeze gathering around him, swirling constantly, assuring him.

Aang smiled, "So, do I have your blessing to pursue her in marriage?"

The chimes rang violently, beautifully.

Aang felt at peace.

* * *

Aang took a deep breath, letting go of the huge knocker to clang against the huge door. This should be... interesting.

A maid opened the door, her eyes widening in surprise to see the Avatar himself standing on the other side. If anyone could be an unannounced guest of the Beifong's, it was the Avatar.

She led him into the estate, weaving through hallways before asking him to stay put. Aang wrung his hands together as he waited, he was on much better terms with her parents, they wouldn't say no. Probably. Right?

But if he weren't the Avatar, he'd just be a poor monk with nothing to offer...

(Well, he thought sourly, if he wasn't the Avatar he'd had been slaughtered 110 or so years ago with the rest of his people.)

Aang shook his head of the negative thought- if there was ever a time he needed to be optimistic it was now. Flying. Toph's hair. Daisies. Custard pie. Toph's lips. Appa's fur. Toph.

"Enter."

Swallowing, Aang pushed the heavy door open, walking in to find Lao and Poppy Beifong, regal as ever. They sat on their heightened pedestals, seemingly judging him.

Lao spoke, "So why have you come to my home unannounced, young Avatar?"

Aang held his hands behind his back so they couldn't see his trembling fingers. "Lord and Lady Beifong." He bowed respectfully. "Thank you for seeing me at such short notice, I apologize for intruding."

Poppy's eyes were so like Toph's- studying him shrewdly, picking him apart easily.

He cleared his throat. "I have come to ask for your blessing to marry Toph."

They said nothing, and Aang panicked and continued, "I love your daughter more than anything in this lifetime, and I promise that she'll be taken care of. I-"

Lao's mouth slowly tilted up.

Suddenly Lao was beaming and Poppy was clapping happily. Lao laughed, standing up, "Finally! We've been waiting for years for you to ask us!"

"Oh, what took you so long, Aang?" Poppy teased him.

Aang sagged in relief, "You guys were scaring me there for a second."

Her parents laughed and shooed him out, "Go ask her already!"

* * *

There she was, lifting boulders and making it look easy. She noticed his feather-light footsteps approaching and finished her practicing, walking over to him and smiling.

Spirits but she was beautiful.

Before she could even greet him, Aang decided he had to do it now or he would lose his nerve.

Aang took a deep breath, bending at the knee. He took her hand in his. Toph's eyes widened as she realized what his pose meant.

"Toph Beifong... I-"

The blind girl giggled, interrupting him. "I wondered why your heart was beating so fast."

Aang sighed, "Yes, Toph, I'm very nervous. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Oh get off the ground you idiot, of course I'm marrying you."

"You didn't even let me ask yet!" Although knowing her answer definitely put most of the nervous butterflies to rest.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go on then, Airhead. Ask me."

"Toph Beifong. I love you so much. You're my best friend, my partner, the only person I want by my side forever. With the blessings of our families, I ask you: will you marry me?"

Toph smiled gently, cupping his face as he looked up at her. "Yes, Aang, I will marry you."

He beamed, filled with unbridled joy as he met her lips. Aang stood, gripping her waist and spinning her around as she shrieked in his ear.

"You're such a dork, Twinkle Toes."


	2. Modern AU

_Modern AU_

Aang sighed, rolling his shoulders as he finished walking up the steps. He fiddled with the keys to get into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

It had been a terrible day at work- Mondays were always terrible.

"Toph, babe, I'm home." Aang shouted into the apartment, hanging his keys on the hook. He knew he didn't have to announce himself, but he liked to think she appreciated the thought.

He rose an eyebrow to the seemingly empty apartment. The lights were all off, and he didn't hear Toph skipping through the hallway to greet him like she usually does. He knew she didn't have any school or plans tonight.

His mind immediately went to the thought of a surprise she had given him after one of his bad days at work...

Aang threw his bag and jacket down, intending to scramble to the bedroom. Hopefully, yellow lace and thigh high socks awaited him...

He noticed something on the table as he walked past, and he paused. A nerf gun?

There was a note next to it, with Toph's handwriting (which was really bad. But also really good for a blind person, he supposed).

_You are under attack._

As soon as he finished reading the badly scribbled words, a nerf bullet hit his shoulder. So she wanted war, did she?

"Um, Toph? Not to be a jerk but don't you think I have a bit of an unfair advantage?" He smirked, picking up the gun and supplied ammo.

The next nerf hit him straight in the heart.

" _How_ are you doing that?!" Aang asked incredulously. He heard Toph giggle from the kitchen.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "Alright. You're on."

* * *

"Do you yield?"

Aang stared up at the woman above him. Her thighs pinning him down, a toy gun pointed at his head and a wicked grin on her face. God, he loved her.

Aang discarded his gun, instead letting his hands find her soft thighs. Toph smirked at him, pulling the trigger.

The nerf hit him square in the forehead and he yelped slightly in surprise. "You jerk!”

"You didn't say yield!" She laughed.

He pushed his hips up, moving her weight to flip them over so he could lean over her. She giggled, letting the toy fall from her grasp as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, I think I should punish you for shooting me in the head."

Toph shook her head, "I was playing fair. If anything, you should reward me for winning."

Aang laughed, "I guess that can be arranged."


	3. Spirit World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Spirit World'
> 
> A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter I've written of this little series. In love with this idea. (Pls still read the other ones tho they will be cute af) I like weirdly shift from Aang's POV to Toph's halfway through please just go with it I wrote this too quickly I guess. I don't feel like trying to fix it LOL
> 
> Summary: Toph accidentally travels to the spirit world with him.

"What is meditating like?"

Aang opened his eyes to look up at his old Sifu. He smiled at her, "It's peaceful. It makes me feel... connected. Centered."

Toph blinked her pale eyes at him. "Connected to what?"

He shrugged. "The earth. Nature. Spirits. Myself. Everything."

"I wanna try." Toph folded herself down across from him. "Tell me what to do, Twinkles."

Aang snorted. "Alright then... You do have a lot of pent up anger..." Toph almost reached out to hit him before realizing that would prove his point. He continued before she could decide to hit him anyways. "Close your eyes and match my breaths."

Toph actually obeyed him. Aang continued, "First, be connected. Listen. Feel the earth and the creatures around you..."

Aang took a deep breath, "...and let them float away. Clear your mind from worldly troubles."

She exhaled deeply, and Aang could feel tension release from her shoulders. He focused his energy on her.

"Imagine a tether between you and the earth. It is the only thing holding you here. Now, let go of it."

Aang felt a huge spiritual shift, and he opened his eyes in bewilderment.

The spirit world... He hadn’t meant to come here.

Aang felt his mouth drop open as he looked across from him to see Toph sitting there, perfectly still as a rock.

Toph had travelled to the spirit world with him.

He didn't know such a thing was possible- that ordinary humans could meditate their way into the spirit world when having no background of spiritual endeavors. Even for air nomads, gaining access to the spirit world was no small feat.

A/N: FF keeps erasing my work I've wrote this story after this point like THREE TIMES NOW GOTDAMMIT

Toph must have been much more in tune with her spiritual side than he thought. Aang gazed at her in wonder, she still sat across from him peacefully. He felt the corner of his mouth tilt up. If anyone was stubborn enough to get here it was her.

He reached out and patted her knee. "Toph. Look what you've done, you traveled to the spirit world with me."

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she gasped, her eyes widening.

Aang frowned, he'd forgotten to tell her there was no bending- she was probably completely blind here.

"Sorry, Toph. I didn't tell you there's no bending. You won't be able to use seismic sense here." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's pretty jarring. I didn't think we'd actually end up here, you know... But yeah we can go back if you want-"

"Aang. Shut up."

He snapped his mouth shut. Toph always did hate it when he rambled uncontrollably.

Aang raised an eyebrow as her eyes moved over his face, almost as if she could-

Toph raised her hand up, her fingers barely tracing his forehead in the shape of his arrow.

"Uh, Toph, what're you-"

"I can see you."

He blinked in confusion, furrowing his brows. "Wait you mean like actually-"

"Aang I can _see_ you." Toph repeated, lowering her hand.

His mouth dropped. "What- how is that-"

"I don't know…" She said in awe, her gaze wandering over the scenery. "This is… incredible…"

Aang didn't know how it was possible. He'd have to question his past lives… Did your spirit not have the same earthly conflictions?

Toph's eyes eventually settled on him again, roving over him, seeing him for _the first time_.

"You're… pretty."

He chuckled, "Thanks? I guess that's a compliment."

She nodded absentmindedly, still staring at him.

His eyes… had so many colors in them… Colors she had no names for. But they were beautiful nonetheless.

Toph picked up one of his hands, interested in his tattoos. She knew that he had them, but it was different to see them. For a moment she was distracted by her own hands, so small and dainty next to his. She held them up, turning them this way and that before the question fell out of her mouth, "What… do I look like?"

She never had been one to care for her looks. People told her she was pretty but what did she care? She didn't need to. She didn't need to care what _anyone_ looked like.

But suddenly… well, it would be nice to know her own face.

Aang seemed to understand, not making fun of her sudden vanity. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Let's find a pond so you can see your reflection."

They stood and wandered on a path, Toph gapping at everything around them. It was so strange walking- she couldn't _feel_ where she was going, and in a way felt blind, and yet she could literally _see_ where she was going because she wasn't blind anymore. Still, she held tight to Aang's gentle hand, feeling unsteady on her feet.

Eventually they came to a small body of water and paused. Toph took a deep breath and walked forward. She was ready to see herself.

When they stepped close, her eyes automatically trailed to him. He was staring at her, watching her face. Did Aang always look so soft when he watched her? (And why couldn't she stop watching him?)

Slowly, she let her eyes slide to the smaller figure. Herself.

She wasn't sure how to describe herself. Pale, maybe. Pale eyes and pale skin… but dark hair. It's not like she had anything to compare herself to, besides Aang of course. She was very obviously more feminine than him; she was petite and had soft curves compared to how large and broad he was. And she couldn't help but notice that maybe… they looked good next to each other.

"Am I… pretty?" Toph asked unsure, tilting her head in question.

Aang actually threw his head back and laughed, making her blood rush to her face. Not only in embarrassment, but because he was…

His eyes crinkled in the corners, and his nose scrunched up a little. He looked so happy, so bright. ...Beautiful.

Aang shook his head at her and spoke, "Toph, you've always been pretty. In fact, you've only gotten prettier since I met you…"

She turned her head to face him, and was almost taken aback as she met his eyes. She could see the sincerity in them, the emotion. She couldn't feel his heartbeat, but she knew in her bones he was telling the truth.

Grabbing his wrist, she searched for his pulse. "I hate that I can't prove if you're lying or not."

He laughed softer this time, wrapping his other hand over hers. "You don't need to. I never lie to you, Sifu."

She met his eyes again, her breath caught in her throat. Spirits- does he always look at her this way? It was overwhelming.

Toph cleared her throat, ripping her eyes away from his. His eyes were too much.

"Okay mister guru, how do we get back?"

Aang chuckled at the nickname, rolling his eyes at her. "I'm still amazed you were able to get here on your first try."

"It's because I'm amazing, Twinkle Toes. When will you stop being dumbfounded by my awesomeness?" She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Toph, you'll always _rock_ my world."

Silence. She turned to look at him slowly as he fought a shit-eating grin.

"Was that… a dad joke?"

"Well I'm not a dad, so… it was just a joke."

She rolled her eyes at him. "A bad one. That was Sokka-level humor, Twinkle Toes. Come on, you're better than that."

He threw his head back and laughed deeply, and she joined him. She kept peeking at him from the corner of her eye though. He was so nice to look at and spirits why couldn't she stop looking at him?

"Well. All we have to do to get back is to meditate again, it'll be easier if we go back to where we came in." As Aang spoke, he grabbed her hand and started tugging her back towards the path they had been on. Toph studied him as he pulled her. Broad shoulders and lean muscles, and a very firm backside-

Toph felt her ears burn as she ripped her eyes away from him. What the hell was wrong with her!

She cleared her throat, searching for something to distract her. "Does our physical world look the same way as the spirit world?"

Aang hummed as he glanced around. "Sort of. Everything here is brighter and… magical I guess? Peculiar might be a better word for it."

She nodded in understanding as she watched a flower eat a bird. Peculiar.

Eventually they came upon the area that they had arrived at. They sat down facing each other at the base of a large tree. Toph pouted and crossed her arms.

Aang raised an eyebrow, his lips lifting into an amused smile. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go yet. I can see here!"

He chuckled, "Well, we can stay for a bit longer but we have to go back eventually. We can't neglect our physical bodies."

Toph nodded, letting her eyes roam over him again. One last time.

She was trying to memorize everything about him, to remember how he looked, the color of his eyes, the shape of his lips, the way his nose crinkled...

"So are we just gonna sit here so you can blatantly check me out?"

Toph's mouth dropped, her cheeks flushing as she screeched, "I am not checking you out!"

"Mmm, yeah you are. Have been this whole time, I noticed." Aang smirked.

She leaned forward to punch his arm. "Your ego is as big as your bald head, Twinkletoes!"

Aang leaned forward as well, his mouth open to say something that no doubt would make her blush, so she interrupted him before he could start. "Yours is the first face I've seen. Maybe I'm just trying to remember it."

His eyes softened and it made her _melt_. Spirits, she was actually grateful she wasn't captive to his eyes like this in the physical world.

"You know, Toph, I don't mind if you stare at me." Aang took her hands and held them in between their bodies. "It would make us even for all the times I've stared at you."

Toph felt her breath leave her lungs. Was he _flirting_ -

"Besides, it's good to know that you're attracted to me, too." He winked.

Toph spluttered. When the hell did Aang get so smooth. And why was she so defenseless against him.

"I- too?" She asked, holding her breath.

Aang threaded their fingers together, looking down at them. Toph was happy to see his cheeks flush slightly. He spoke, "Well, yeah. I'm very attracted to you…"

"Oh."

Toph stared at him as his face got brighter. He started fidgeting- this was more like him than some smooth Casa Nova.

He glanced up at her, biting his lip. "I didn't- uh, misread the situation, right? It- I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable!"

Toph laughed- finally she had the upper hand on him. "No, Aang, you didn't misread anything. I was just dumbfounded by your boldness- but there you go rambling again."

Aang rubbed the back of his head, a grin stretching his cheeks. "Oh, okay. That's good." His eyes fell to her lips. "Yeah… that's… yeah."

She giggled at him. So dorky and awkward. He needed some help.

"So, we both find each other attractive… what's the next step, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang blushed, "Uh… Should we… go on a date?"

"Hmm. I think a walk in the spirit world counts as a date, don't you?" Toph leaned forward, smirking at him.

"I… yes. Yes I'd say it counts." Aang straightened his spine, trying to find his confidence from earlier.

"And now we're about to leave… so it's the end of our date…" Toph lead on. He really was an airhead.

Aang's mouth tilted up as he leaned closer to her, lifting a hand to her cheek. "So it's the end of our date. And I should kiss you now."

Toph grinned, "Bingo."

He chuckled as he pulled her closer and leaned his head down, closing his eyes. She tilted her chin up and their lips connected as her eyes slid closed.

Aang's lips were soft and gentle, just like him.

The kiss was sweet, and Toph was disappointed when he pulled away slowly. She almost wanted to drag him back.

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing softly on her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she met his eyes. So… soft.

"What color are your eyes?" She asked in curiosity.

"They're gray." Aang answered, smiling at her.

Toph hummed. "I like gray. It's beautiful."

"I like your eyes more." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You're cheesy."

He opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off, covering his lips with hers again. She prolonged it this time, experimenting with how their mouths moved together. She felt Aang's lips tilt into a grin, ruining their rhythm and making her pull away. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you wanted to stay so you could keep looking around and yet all you've been doing is closing your eyes and kissing me."

Toph flushed, "Oh shut up! If anything, _you_ started it!"

"You're the one who couldn't keep her eyes off me!"

"I- Ugh!" Toph pushed his face away playfully. "You! You flirted with me!"

Aang laughed, pulling her hands away from his face to place kisses on her palms. "I always flirt with you, Toph. You just happened to notice it finally."

That made her cheeks feel even hotter. Did he always flirt with her? There had been a few times where she wondered but…

Toph cleared her throat. "Well, good thing I noticed it then."

"Yeah, I guess you just had to _see_ it to believe it."

She rolled her eyes at him as hard as she could and groaned loudly in protest of his pun. "That's it, I'm ready to go back now!"

Aang laughed, settling back into his lotus position as Toph mirrored him.

"Alright, if you're ready to be blind again."

Toph sighed, "Yeah, it's actually kind of overwhelming anyways."

He nodded in understanding before closing his eyes, slipping deep into a meditative state as he guided her back to the physical world.

Toph blinked her eyes open- but nothing. Just darkness, like normal. They were back. "We have got to go there more often, Twinkle Toes."

Aang nudged her shoulder playfully, "What so you can stare at me all day?"

"Yep." She answered honestly, popping the 'p' sound.

He flushed, not expecting her to answer instead of having some witty comment. He coughed. "Well. As long as it ends with us making out before we go that's fine with me."

She elbowed him in the gut. Then under her breath, "I'm pretty sure we'll make out whether we're in the spirit world or not."

Aang still heard her muttering, and he caged his arms on either side of her. "We can start now, if you want."

Toph giggled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Twinkles."


	4. Future

_Future_

Summary: Radio is invented. Romantic song comes on and Aang makes Toph dance with him in their kitchen. (The kids are asleep so Toph is less reluctant to be mushy if it's just Aang seeing it)

...

Aang wiped his hands dry as he heard a slow song come on over the radio. It was playing softly so it wouldn't wake the kids. "Babe. Dance with me."

"I'm busy." Toph didn't even turn to him.

"Oh plleeeaaaase!" Aang begged, wrapping his arms around her from behind, trying to tug her away from her task of packing the kids' school lunches.

She grunted at him, "Do you want our children to go hungry? Is that what you want Twinkles?"

He laughed, pulling her hips back from the stone counter. "The dishes can wait, and the lunches can wait. Dance with me."

Toph huffed, throwing down the carrots she held. "Fine, but just _one_ song."

Aang smiled, drawing her closer to him. He _knew_ that she liked dancing with him and she only pretended to be affronted by the offer. He could tell by the soft smile on her lips as she placed her hand in his shoulder and how easy it was to convince her.

They rocked back and forth slowly, Toph resting her head on his chest, right over his heartbeat.

He whispered the words of the song to her as they danced.

She looked up at him, moving her hand to the back of his neck. She grinned broadly, "You're the cheesiest man I've ever met."

"And you married me!" Aang teased her. "Toph Beifong, you're secretly so soft, don't think I don't know that by now."

The blind woman scoffed, blushing red. "Whatever."

"I'm gonna tell the whole world my wife is actually super romantic." He grinned, rubbing his nose against hers.

She laughed, "Go ahead, nobody will ever believe you!"

Aang joined in with her laughter. "Maybe not. But _I_ know."

"And that's all that matters." Toph pecked his lips. He rested his forehead on hers as they swayed.

The song picked up, and Aang grinned as he spun her away. Toph giggled, spinning back into his arms so her back was to him.

He held her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

As the melody continued to intensify, Toph grinned lewdly as she grinded her backside into his hips. Aang only smirked, gripping her abdomen to pull her even closer.

Toph hummed happily as his hands slowly travelled from her stomach, to squeezing her hips, and then upward still to fondle her breasts. His mouth started exploring the skin of her neck with delicate kisses.

She trailed her own hands up his thighs...

"Maybe the chores can wait a little longer, hmm Twinkles?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, my love."


	5. Past

_Past_

Summary: Reminiscing about how they ran away to elope.

A/N: This could be canon with yesterday's prompt if you wish! Also if you are enjoying these Taang prompts go check out my other Taang works!

* * *

Aang slowly opened his eyes as dawn broke over Air Temple Island. His wife was there beside him in bed, they always fell asleep facing each other.

He reached his hand out to tuck her long raven hair behind her ear.

Beautiful.

Toph groaned, shifting slightly as she woke up. She huffed, grabbing onto his hand. "I guess it's another busy day for us Twinkles."

Aang scooted closer to her to wrap his arm around her waist. "What if we didn't though?"

She opened her eyes- not that that really did anything for her- and raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Didn't do our jobs?"

"Yeah." Aang grinned, resting his forehead against hers. "Won't you run away with me?"

Toph laughed, recognizing the line. "What, is that another marriage proposal?"

Aang smiled, remembering their wedding. Or more accurately, their elopement.

"Remember how we got married by Guru Patik? Nobody else was even there."

She grinned, "And my parents were _pissed_."

Aang chuckled, "I think Katara still holds a grudge to this day that she didn't get to plan a wedding extravaganza."

"Yeah... that was a fun time." Toph sighed.

Aang pressed soft kisses to her cheek. "Let's run away again... like a second honeymoon or something."

She drew random patterns on his chest as she hummed in thought. "Okay."

"Really?!" Aang asked excitedly as Toph laughed at him.

"Yes really, you dunderhead! We're being boring adults. Too predictable. It's time to switch things up."

Aang kissed her, and she smiled into it, moving her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her.

He pulled away suddenly, "Oh, what about the kids though? And we should probably call some people..."

She wrapped her legs around his waist sensually, "Dont be going responsible on me now, Twinkles. This was your idea." She pulled him back down to continue their kiss.

They kissed for a moment more before Aang said, "But-"

Toph huffed. "We can drop the kids off at Sokka's and tell him we're leaving. So if people ask, at least he'll know."

Aang seemed content with that answer and allowed her to drag his face back to hers. It looked like their second honeymoon was starting early.


	6. Nature

_Nature_

A/N: I had no ideas for this prompt lolol. I ended up doing a futuristic bit. How bending is natural I guess? Idk but it's cute tho.

Summary: Toph knew it would be in her son's nature to bend, she just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

* * *

Toph felt the moment that her son's feet left the ground. (It was the same moment her heart dropped in fear.)

There was nobody nearby that had grabbed him, and actually the way his foot lifted it felt like-

"Airbending?" Toph whispered.

Then she panicked.

"Gyatso!"

Toph frantically ran to the place he had been standing at- did he go straight up? Or did he go at an angle, would she be able to catch him? She held her arms out helplessly. If he went straight up and straight down he _should_ land in her arms...

"Gyatso, where are you?!" She yelled hopelessly. Why wasn't he making any sounds? She didn't know where he was.

"Aang, help me!" She screeched, hoping that her husband would hear. Probably hopeless, she couldn't even feel where he was at the moment. Probably in the house somewhere.

Her heart was racing, she had never been so scared before, not even when she was hanging from an airship with nothing to sense but Sokka's hand.

Babies were fragile little things. She had to catch him.

How horrid it would be if he got hurt just because she couldn't _see_ -

Suddenly, she heard giggling right above her and felt the ends of her hair blow in a sudden gust of wind. She raise her arms up and jumped, hopelessly grasping at the air for her baby.

She snagged his foot and dragged him down. She released the breath she had been holding in pure relief. Gyatso laughed hysterically as he struggled against her grasp. She grunted as his other foot kicked her jaw. "Gyatso, you little gremlin, _behave_."

Toph wrestled with him as he wriggled around, trying to secure him enough that she wouldn't drop him on his face.

"Toph!"

Oh, _there_ he was. Some savior of the world. Always late to the party.

She felt Aang's light foot steps run into the yard. "Did you _see_ that?!"

Toph sighed as she finally righted the fidgeting almost-one-year-old. "No, Aang. I didn't."

"He just airbended! Our son just airbended!"

"I noticed. Thank you." She held Gyatso out to him. "It was terrifying, so I'm gonna go lay down."

Aang took him eagerly, holding him up in adoration. "My baby boy is an airbender!"

She felt Aang throw him into the air, and by the sound of his giggles, _much_ too high for her liking. "Look at him, he's a natural!"

Would this airhead ever understand the whole blind thing? She shook her head in exasperation.

She was so not looking forward to this... a child that could jump from heights, that could hide from her sense, that could sneak up on her like his father so loved to do...

"This child is going to age me, Twinkles."


	7. Ember Island

_Ember Island_

A/N: I actually had so many ideas for this prompt but this is what ended up getting fully written so that's what I'm posting LOL.

Summary: Aang and Toph are invited (forced) to stay at Ember Island.

* * *

Toph was quite content to be in Aang's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him furiously. It was only when he set her down on a bed and climbed on top of her that she had to protest.

"No, no, no. I don't even want to sleep on this bed, let alone have sex on it."

Aang pouted at her, "What do you mean?"

"Aang! This is the old loser lord's bed! Who knows what horrific things he did in it!"

He hesitated, letting his hands stop the act of tugging her shirt off. "Well... I mean, it's probably been cleaned. Or replaced! Let's go with replaced!"

"I bet you Sugar Queen and Sparky did the dirty here then!"

Aang groaned, completely sliding off the bed and stepping away from her. "Now why'd you have to go and say that? Talk about boner killer."

Toph hopped off the bed. "I knew coming to this house would be weird! I'm going to second guess everything!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well it's not like Zuko was taking no for an answer. What was I supposed to say?"

"Um I don't know, that he should mind his own damn business and take a vacation himself? Everyone knows _he_ is the workaholic, not us!"

Aang paused, contemplating. "Wanna go camp down at the beach?"

"You took the words from my mouth, Twinkles."

"Although I warn you, I've been working on my sand bending. I might build a better castle than you." Aang bragged.

Toph threw her head back and laughed, " _You_? Better than _me_? Like that's ever gonna happen."

Aang shoved her shoulder lightly, taking advantage of her small stumble so he could race out the door ahead of her. She ran out after him- only slightly tripping on the wooden floors- shouting at him for being a no good cheater.

About an hour and ten sand castles later, Aang finally relented that he would never beat Toph in sand bending.

"Or earth bending of any kind, for that matter!" Toph said haughtily, crossing her arms.

Aang shook his head in amusement. "Yes, Sifu."

He grinned evilly before tackling her to the ground playfully. Toph gasped in surprise.

He hit the ground with his fist twice to form a shelter of rock around them. "Can we _please_ get back to what we were doing earlier."

"We are _not_ having sex in the sand. That just sounds painful."

Aang groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Am I going to get any action on this so called romantic getaway we were forced to go on?"

"I said we weren't having sex in the sand. Not that we weren't having sex." Toph smirked at him. She put her palm to the ground, solidifying the particles of sand into solid rock beneath them. "You've got to think more creatively, Twinkle Toes."

Aang laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "That's why I have you around, Sifu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my 2020 Taang short prompts! I appreciate all the comments 🥰 If you love Taang, keep an eye on my works as I will be posting many more stories of them!


End file.
